The Flower With Only One Petal
by BlueDelight
Summary: So, what if Sakura was never on team 7 in the first place. And was actually 18, while the rest of her friends were still genin? Follow this tragic and romantic story of Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake as they face a danger that attacks Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I know your wondering why you're all here." Replied the Hokage.

The old hokage called all jounin to his office first thing in the morning, no one knew why. They were hoping it was because of a mission, or maybe how they were getting stuck with 12 year old brats. At least that what was the great copy nin, Kakashi thought.  
"We will be getting a new recuit." He said leaning on his templed hands. There was a lot of arched brows, surprised looks, and anxious ones as well. _Great, now we have to recruit a wannabe, or some poor lost soul. And I thought training the genin was gonna be a pain._ Kakashi thought.  
"Now, there are some things you should know about her"  
This caused some commotion, especially for Kakashi.

 _Her?_ He thought.  
This caused the senbon chewing ninja, Gemna, to smile.

 _Wonder if she's hot? Or at least cute._

The two kunoichi, Anko and Kurenai, to jump with joy. Finally they'll be getting another girl, of course they love all their boys, but sometimes they just need to get away from the testosterone.

"Now, she was trained under a very skilled medical kunoichi. You might have heard of her, her name is Tsunade. She works her at the hospital for a few months then go's around the country and puts her good talents to use."

The sharingan user has heard of her. Especially from Jiraiya, about how big her breasts are. And the women in Icha Icha are very similar. The copy nin's thoughts were interrupted by the old Hokage speaking again.

"Now I would like you all to meet Sakura Haruno. You may enter Sakura."The old man nodded toward the door.

With that being said, the door opened. Everyone looked to see a woman, Kakashi thought she looked about maybe 18 or 19. She had very odd, short pink hair. _I wonder if that's real._ Kakashi thought. She had a red shirt, With a pale pink skirt, that had black shorts under it. She had black, fingerless arm covers that went all the way up past her elbows. And one thing caught Kakashi attention the most. She had on a black eye patch.

Gemna, who was now standing right next to Kakashi elbowed him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. Everyone made a path for the one eyed pinkette. Sakura stood up at the front, next to the hokage's desk and respectfully bowed.

"Its very nice to meet all of you, my name is Sakura Haruno. It'll be very nice working with all of you." With that she added a beautiful smile.

Kakashi studied her. She was short but not that short, maybe a about a foot or so shorter than him. She was skinny, but still had muscle, she had very nice curves in Kakashi's book. His eyes traveled up to her face. Her one eye was a jade green, a very unique color. Her eye patch didn't cover most of her face just her eye and a few patches of skin around it. Her pink hair went to almost her shoulders. His gaze went up back to her eye that Kakashi found very fascinating, but found that same eye was looking at him too. Sakura's gaze quickly averted down to the ground.

"Now Sakura, your sensei, Tsunade told me that you excel in medicine as well as genjustu?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, hokage-sama." she said in a monotone voice.

"Well then say hello to our new jounin and medic recuit." He said with a loving smile. "Now, any questions?"

Gemna raised his hand like a genin in a academy.

"Yes Gemna?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a question for ." he asked.

"Yes?" She repiled.

"Does the curtain match the drapes?"

 _Figures._ Sakura thought.

That earned a few snickers here and there. Sakura didn't find it as amusing, men like that were all sick and downright filthy pigs in her book.

"I don't think that is any of your buisness." She said as though it's been asked that thousands of times.

"Gemna, leave her be. Or would you like to be assigned D-rank missions for a whole month?" The old man already knew Gemna's answer.

"No, Hokage-sama." Gemna had a frown etched on is face.

"Good, now everyone dismissed, except for Kurenai. You stay."

With that said everyone exited out. The room looked much smaller now that everyone left, only with a girl with pink hair and one green eye, and a woman with brunette hair with red eyes, and a man with white robes.

"Now Kurenai I trust you to show Sakura around, and with that being said," he handed Sakura two keys in a ring with a yellow peice of paper attached to it as well. Sakura looked at the paper and it read.

 _B34_

"That, Sakura is your apartment flat, all your belongings will be waiting for you, Kurenai will guide you around the village and your flat of course. Are we clear?"

"Yes hokage-sama" they said in unison.

"Dissmissed" was all the old man said before both women excited the room.

* * *

 ** _May be short now but it will get longer as the story goes on, promise._**


	2. Chapter 2

Right when the two women excited the room, the brunette turned to the pinkette and gave her a friendly smile.

"Well, welcome to the team Sakura-san! I'm pretty sure all of us are excited to get to know you!"

Sakura give her a soft smile, glad to see a freindly face, "Well, I'm glad to get to know them as well."

"Well, lets get this show on the road shall we?"

Sakura nodded, hoping to get to a real soft bed real soon.

"Oh, how about after I show you around, I take you to meet that other jounin? I know tonight we'll all be at the bar." Kurenai offered.

"Umm ok sure what time?" Sakura asked.

"I'll knock on your door around 9" she said.

"Sound good to me."

Looks like she'll have to take a rain check on getting to that soft bed early.

The two women set off, Kurenai walking ahead talking about where everything is with Sakura in tow.

It was a nice village, Sakura thought. It had plenty of restaurants, preferably a very nice ramen stand, a market and a very nice training ground. Sakura's favorite was the hospital, of course. No wonder Tsunade sensei liked working there, it was pretty impressive. Along the way they met a few people, had a short chat while the person snuck a few glances at her eye patch.

After an hour, they finally arrived at Sakura's new apartment. It was fairly close to the hospital so she didn't have to walk that far to her work. While the two women were walking up the stairs they made polite conversation.

 _She doesn't really talk alot. I wonder how she lost her eye?_  
Kurenai thought.

"Well here we are, do you have the key?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura nodded, and took out the key and put it in the lock.  
When she opened it, she faced a short hall, while on her right was a small living room with a couch a coffee table and a empty book case while on her left was a cozy kitchen. Sakura went down the short hall and the first door on her right was a small, simple bedroom and the door right next to it was a very nice bathroom. Right next to her bedroom looked like a laundryroom with a washer, dryer, and a few hampers. All Sakura said was,

"Wow"

Kurenai giggled at her awe.

"Never had a flat this nice?"

"I just never had a flat." Sakura replied with a giggled. Kurenai smirked and nodded in understanding,

"Ninja life, am I right?"

"You could say that again."

"Well anyway, it's" Kurenai looks at a nearby clock on the wall."8:00. I'll come in about an hour"

Sakura nodded with a freindly smile.

With a simple click of a door the one-eyed pinkette was alone.

Sakura went into her new bedroom and sure enough her clothes, weapons, and memories were in their packaging and on her bed. She rummaged through the bags to find a extra pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom. She shed all her dirty old clothes, and turned on the showers hot spray and jumped in. She noticed there were a variety of shampoos, conditioners, and body wash. She grabbed the nearest bottle she could reach, after she was done with shampooing her hair she just stood in the spray and watched the water go down the drain. _Let's just hope I can get through this_. Without warning the spray turned from hot to cold and she turned off the shower, got out and grabbed a towel from the towel rack next to the shower. _At least this apartment is nice, I haven't had a hot shower in ages._ Sakura thought.

She wrapped a towel around her body and her short pink hair. She grabbed her dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper in the laundry room, along with the towels, she had plenty more anyway. She got dressed in black slacks and a crimson t-shirt along with her sandals, fingerless gloves and lastly her eye patch. She quickly brushed her hair and looked at the clock. _8:30._ Got half an hour. She walked in the kitchen and snooped around in the cabinets and good size fridge.  
 _Guess I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow._ Sakura just wanted to start at the hospital as soon as possible, but the hokage ordered her to start in about a week to help her settle in. _Well I have time might as well start unpacking._

She entered her bedroom and found a tall bookcase, dresser, closet, and a bed with black sheets on it. She started unpacking her clothes and medical books. She placed her weapons in her closet and placed a kunai under pillow as always, she has been doing it since she was 12, ever since she was forced to join them. Then a flood of memories came of blood, tears, pain, and love. She tried to push them away as quickly as they came, that always happened when she thought of those men. Sakura took a deep breath and thought of all the happy memories she had, there wasn't many of them, but they did push the bad ones out surprisingly.

"Good thing I can't cry anymore." Sakura said aloud.

The medic looked at the clock and saw it was a few minutes past nine, _she's a little late, but not much._ Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts with a knock on the door. Sakura took a deep breath and said,

"Let's just get this over with."

She opened the door to find Kurenai and next to her was a purple spiky haired woman.

"Ready to go?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her keys, whilst she shut and locked the door.

"Oh Sakura-san, this is Anko. Anko this is Sakura." Said Kurenai pointing to said woman over her shoulder.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment, adding a genuine smile. Anko smirked,

"You don't talk much do ya pinkie?"

Sakura's expression darkened and gave her a look she only gave her enemies.

"Dont call me pinkie, if you do I'll have no problem sticking deadly poisons in every vein you have, understand?"

Anko smirked knowing she pissed the pinkette off, resulting in Sakura not afraid in giving her a deadly threat. Judging by the look in her eyes the snake summoner knew she wasn't joking either.

"I'm starting to like you already, okay, okay i understand." Anko said holding up her hands in defense.

"Good then we won't have a problem, oh and likewise." Sakura said in monotone.

Kurenai just shifted uncomfortably between the two. Sensing a deadly aura from their new fellow ninja. Kurenai could sense that Sakura dreaded that word and wondered what happened to her to make her hate it. Kurenai laughed nervously saying,

"Ummm why don't we get going? The others are probley wondering what's taking so long".

The sun was starting to set over the village hidden in the leaves. Thankfully the bar was only a few blocks away, due to Sakura's anxiety to hurry up and get back to her flat where she could sleep till she was dead.

"Well, here we are" said Kurenai.

The bar was a small one, yet big enough to fit about a hundred or more people.

"Yep, we come here once a week and talk and drink till we're passed out." said the snake summoner.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Sakura was an a apprentice of the great slug princess, medic wonder, and lastly a very known drinker and gambler. Due to the constent drinking her sensei did, Sakura joined in and had as they said " girls night". It was pretty fun in Sakura's opinion, taking a break from training and studies and having a heart to heart conversation with another woman who could get what Sakura was coming from.

The women were hit with a clammy, smoky oder. Almost suffocating them. Sakura allowed the two jounin to lead the way to "their" table as they called it. Finally they arrived at a booth,with a man weirdly chewing on a senbon needle, a man with a black bowlcut, bushy eyebrows and wearing green spandex and legwarmers, and a guy with a goatee and smoking a cigerette.

"Hey girls! Oh and I see you got the rookie too." Said the man with the senbon needle.

"Yep we thought it would be a good idea to bring her and meet all of you guys." Said Kurenai.

Sakura took a seat next to the man chewing the senbon needle and next to empty chair as well. Must have been expecting someone.

"So your name is Sakura, huh. Well your name sure fits."said Gemna.

Sakura just nodded.

"What beautiful name for a beautiful kunoichi! I can tell the power of youth is with you my dear cherry blossom!" Said the green spandex wearing man.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the mans hyper attitude and fashion choices thinking,

 _Compared to the other people I've met over the years these guys are the most normal people I've come across._

Sakura smiled at the thought.

"So dear cherry blossom allow me to introduce myself. I'm Genma, the weirdo there is Gai, the guy with the cigerette is Asuma and the guy that is fashionably late will be Kakashi."

 _So the famous copy cat no sharingon nin Kakashi Hatake is here. Well this shall be fun. I'm kinda liking coming here._

"My rival is late as usual, probley scared that he'll lose a competition agaisnt his favorite rival!" Said Gai.

"Gai your his only rival." Asuma said.

"Exactly! I am so full of the power of youth I outrank others that are worthy of being Kakashi's rival!"

Sakura decided to speak up,  
"Honestly that makes no sense"

"So she speaks!" Yelled Genma.

"Oh Genma leave her alone, so what she's already annoyed of your guys loud bickering, I got tired of it in under 5 minutes." Said the purple haired woman.

"Oh come on Anko you know we're a delight." Asuma smirked.

Kurenai giggled but stopped and announced,

"Bout time you guys got here"

Sakura turned around and saw white hair, ans a black mask. Next to it she said a man with a spiky pony tail with a scar over the bride of his nose.

"Yo"

"Hey guys sorry we're late I had paper work and Kakashi was just late as usual. "

Kakashi looked and saw the pink one eyed girl, and wondered what she was doing here.  
He saw the empty seat next to her and took it, quickly pulled out Icha Icha paradise to especially avoid any conversation.

"Let's get some sake over here!" Yelled Genma.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes,

"Ah Kakashi my eternal rival! I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Yelled Gai, along with adding eternal youth and how everyone has or whatever. Sakura stopped listening 2 mins ago.

"Ah Sakura this is Kakashi and over here is Iruka." Said Kurenai with a smile.

Sakura nodded in response, reaching over to one of the sake cups that was recently brought over by Genma, poured herself a cup of the strong liquid and drank it down in one gulp. Feeling the burning sensation as it slides down her throat.

"Looks like pinkie here can take a shot" Genma snickered.

"Uh oh, you should've called her that" replied Anko with a I-Know-What-You-Don't smirk.

"What are you-

The senbon chewing ninja didn't get to finish his sentence, due to his wooden chair suddenly tipped back and the man fell with a yelp followed by a groan. The sound of the chair being scraped across the floor and the bang as it collided with the concrete floor.

The bar became silent.

* * *

 ** _Told ya it was going to be longer._**


	3. Chapter 3

Genma quickly got up from his sprawled position, without his precious senbon in his mouth, red with embarrassment and rage, then noticed everyone was looking at him. Except for a one-eyed pinkette, casually drinking her sake.

"What are you all looking at?!" The womanizer yelled.

Everyone's eyes quickly ducked down going back to their business, the bar was filled with chatter once again.

Genma redirected his gaze back to sakura.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Suddenly they heard a burst of laughter.

"Hahaha! That was fucking halarious!" Yelled a certain purple haired woman.

"Gemna, if you ever call me pinkie again. I will do more than just trip you." Sakura said with the same death stare she gave Anko. Genma looked into her cold one green eye and saw his very death. He just quietly picked his chair back up and sat down, drinking his sake not saying a word.

Anko, still laughing, said,  
"I called her the same thing she snapped on me too. But she didn't attack my ass. That's why I like her."

The rest of the table, even Kakashi, joined in the laugh.  
"I don't why I even hang out with you guys!" Gemna snapped.

"Cause you have no other freinds?" Kakashi remarked.

Sakura couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. Kakashi looked over at the medic, trying to figure out how she lost her eye, _she still looks good even with that big eye patc_ h the porn enthusiast thought,

"You know Hatake, your never gonna guess" Sakura said, then taking a shot if her sake. The copy nin didn't realise he was staring,

"Pardon?" So instead of apologizing the copy nin acted dumb.

Sakura felt a small smirk appear on her face, _they always try to guess and always fail, perhaps this is what it's like for the copy nin and his famous mask._

 _"_ I said, your never gonna find out, I saw you staring at my eye."

Kakashi had a hunch this wasn't the first time someone asked about Sakura's eye. He could relate, due to people trying to look under his mask. Sure it's fun to mess with them, but it gets annoying and very old. Very few people have seen under his mask, either for healing injuries(which almost never happens because he trys to avoid the hospital at all costs) or if he has "guests" that he takes home. Yes, very few, but very lucky people, get to see the copy nin's handsome face.

"Oh," awkwardly Kakashi scratches the back of his head if he is uncomfortable or if the atmosphere is very awkward. "Sorry." Saying nothing else Kakashi went back to his romance *cough porn cough*. Sakura watched as her, now, fellow jounin talked laughed and drank. Occasionally they would ask Sakura questions, which would she respond yes or no to.  
Kakashi watched out of the corner of his one known good eye, due to her sitting on his side were you could see his face. He noticed her pink hair now had a darker shade due to the dim bar lights, her eye, a very unique emerald green.

Speaking of eyes, the copy nin was never even more intrigued by any other person...but this woman. If he could even call her a woman she sure looked like one, but he like his woman strong, smart, and she has to have a little spit-fire, as he would call it. He varied out different scenarios, like him his eye was taken out by enemy nin when he was just a early teen, thanks to his now dead teammate Obito he now possesses the Sharingan. She could have had a training accident, but that was to obvious and had a hunch that her story was more...interesting.

"Well, it's kinda getting late and I've had a long journey. Also I need to unpack." She wasn't totally lying about her traveling a long journey, she traveled for 3 days straight, no taking breaks or setting up camp for the night, just running and running and running.

Sakura laid down her total for how much sake she drank, got up and gave Kurenai a small freindly smile,  
"Thank you for inviting me to come with you. I appreciate your hospitality, but I better get some shut eye I'm getting a little tired."

Now _that_ part was true.

"Oh, well good night Sakura-chan, um what at you doing tomorrow? "

Sakura remember her going grocery shopping.

"Probably going to go grocery shopping" remembering Kurenai showering her where the store and a local farmers market.

"Well, would you like some company? I would be happy to show you were you could get the best deals." Kurenai gave her wink.

Sakura didn't want to be rude, Kurenai did let her join in their little "group". So not wanting to turn the nice woman down she replied,  
"I would like that, so it was nice meeting you all. Good night"

Gemna only grunted in response, probably still mad about the whole chair thing.

Iruka smiled in response with a "very nice meeting you" and good night".

Anko, who was too drunk to even talk just slurred, what sounded like" goat fight" ( _Good night)_

Asuma, who was to busy looking at a certain brown hair woman nodded.

What surprised Sakura the most was the great copy nin.

"I'll come with you, I'm getting a little tired myself." Kakashi didn't know what was going on with him, he couldn't control his stupid mouth. Everyone said their goodbyes and Kakashi and Sakura walked out if the bar, into the cool air.

It was about a 20 min. walk, 5 if they ran on the rooftops, but Sakura liked walking at night. The full moon was in the sky surrounded by stars, she could hear crickets in the silence between the pair. Sakura snuck a glance at the famous man she heard about.

Kakashi Hatake, a man with a Sharingan in his left eye. Became a Jounin at 12, as he got older he got more famous in the bingo books. Assassinated thousands of people, earned the name The Great Copy Nin Kakashi. Tsunade-sensei told her about his problem with hospitals. Always avoiding them and fixing himself up. Sakura remembered exactly what her sensei said.

"That man is infuriating! He could have his whole arm chopped off and he wouldn't even go to the hospital! I had to drag his ass to the hospital more times than I can count!"

Sakura looked down at his book.  
Smirked then said,  
"Volume 13 is the best"

Kakashi stopped and looked at her,  
"You read Icha Icha?"

Sakura chuckled,  
"You could say that"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Sooo, you have read it right?"

"Yes and no"

"Still don't get you"

"I helped Jairya write it"

Silence

"Your kidding"

"No, well let's just say I helped him with his books"

"When you say helped" Kakashi dragged on letting Sakura catch on.

"WHAT NO! PERVERT!" her face changed to the color of her hair.  
Kakashi thought it was really cute, she had a tiny line in the middle of her eyebrow and her black eyepatch. Face scrunched up, pretty pink lips pouting. Then his imagination went wild, visualizing the one-eyed pinkette, posing in a skimpy bikini.

Sakura could see the daze in Kakashi's one eye, and had the sudden urge to put a loaded chakra punch in his face.

And that's just what she did.

But he dodged and she missed.

About to trip the copy nin's reflexes kicked in, dropping the book, catching her by her arm yanking her back in an upright state, but yanked too hard, making her fall the opposite way.

Sakura all but had her eye closed, waiting for the ground to hit her, cursing karma that did this to her from her tripping Genma.

But it never came.

She opened her emerald eye, all but meeting a one-eyed gaze of black. She felt a strong arm across her back and the other under her knee, putting both ninjas in a position for dance partners, where the man would dip the woman and make the move to kiss her on the dance floor.

But the kiss never happened, just a one-eyed stare.

Sakura never felt more safe. She could feel Kakashi's warm body heat, even through his baggy sweater she could feel his big biceps. The full moon casted a glowing ray on the copy nin's famous white hair. Making even more white, even if that was even possible, than it already was. Sakura couldn't breathe.

 _This is when I wished I still had both eyes._ Sakura thought

Sakura could feel a light blush appear across her face. _What are you thinking Sakura! You have one rule and one rule only, don't let anyone get too close to you, mentally and physically! It's not that fucking hard to follow!_

Snapping out of her trance she asked in a cold tone with a glare,  
"Um could you release me please?"

Kakashi shook his head, like he was trying to clear his thoughts. He put both her feet back on the ground, picked up his book and cleared his throat.

"Um, well have a good night" he then poofed in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi found himself back in his apartment the way he left it. He shuffled to his simple brown couch, leaning back with his arm slugged over his eye(s).

God he was an idiot.

He didn't know what was going _on_ with him. He was just in a trance.

He could feel her soft curves through her clothes, and caught a feel on skin when he held her leg. He never felt skin so _soft_. The moon casted sort of a glow on her, her pink hair turned into a pink hue with white highlights, giving her halo look, it reflected off her emerald eye. He swear she actually GLOWED.

She even help write Icha Icha! He couldn't help, but be surprised by how little it took to rile her up, and he found it cute! CUTE!

Kakashi couldn't get her cold dead voice out of his head, replaying the sentence over and over again. _She probably thinks I'm a old pervert now._

Kakashi sighed, yanked down his mask rubbing his temples. Hormones it's just hormones, he just hasn't been with a woman in quite some time, he couldn't believe he was lusting after a teenager! He's going to have even _more_ stress if those genin pass his test, he really hoped they don't pass his test.

Kakashi lugged his body off his couch, and walked to his bedroom.

Sakura slammed her new apartment door, slowly sliding down the the floor, leaning on the hard, maybe now splintered, wood. She yanked her black eye patch off feeling the cool air on her scarred eye, rubbing the heel of her hand on her other eye, she sighed.

"Sakura you really are a idiot" she whispered to herself.

Never has she felt like that around a guy. Mainly because she never focused on the opposite gender, only on her studies and training. The last time she felt like that around a guy was...

Hiro.

The medic nin shook her head clearing all her thoughts. As expected she could feel no tearing in her eyes, when Sakura was younger she cried so much almost every day, thanks to her past. Sakura remembered when she wasted away the last of her tears when...

"God dammit Sakura stop thinking about it!" She couldn't help but yell at herself, yell at **them** , yell at her mistakes.

With a heavy heart Sakura shuffled into the small, dark hallway, into her bedroom.

She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 ** _I'm feeling hella productive today, so more chapters soon and the way._**


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

A crash could be heard through the quiet apartment. The alarm clock's remains all over the floor, Sakura groans,

"Great now I need a new alarm clock."

It took all of the medic's will power to get out of bed, Sakura dragged her feet all the way down the hall and into the bathroom. She sighed as the hot water cascaded down her body, then she remembered,

"I'm going shopping with Kurenai" she whispered to herself.

She dressed in a pink tank top, black shorts, and a beige skirt over it. She glanced at her wall clock, 8:00A.M.. Sakura just shrugged, while walking into her small, she must admit, very cozy living room. What she didn't notice was the normal size TV, with case filled with DVDs. Sakura blinked, and turned on the TV.

It was a little around 8:30 when Sakura heard a knock in her door and a muffled reply,  
"Sakura-san?, it's me Kurenai. We were supposed to go shopping?"

"Coming!" The pink haired woman shouted.

She turned off the TV and opened her door facing the smiling burnette. Sakura couldn't help but give her a small smile in return.  
"Hello"

"Hey! Ya ready? I have some clothing stores in mind as well we could go too."

Sakura inwardly sighed knowing she had a long day ahead of her.

"Yeah, let's get going."

1 grocery store and 4 clothing stores later, Sakura couldn't help but feel exhausted. The two woman were currently at a small dango shop not far away from the pinkette's apartment.

Sakura shopped here and there but never a full blown quest for everything that made Kurenai go "oh! That's cute" or "that would be perfect for a misson!" In Sakura's case she only had time for training, studying, eating and rarely sleeping. But, Kurenai must have went shopping at _least 5_ times a week!  
"So, what's going on between you and Kakashi?"

Sakura nearly chocked on her dango, but instead replied cooly,

"What do you mean?"

Kurenai smirked at her reply,  
"You mean you didn't notice him starring at you constantly while he had an _Icha Icha_ _ **right**_ in front of him?"

"Nope."

"Or how he very quickly I might add how he offered to walk you home?"

Considering how she basically almost kissed him yes.

"Not really."

The brunette arched an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Well I wouldn't get to close to that man."

Sakura knew what she was talking about. Tsunade sensei told her the white haired man's past. Sakura could feel his pain, she doesn't let anyone get close either. Kakashi probably didn't want to hurt anyone, it's better to be alone to have any friends at all. That is what she lives by.

"-Akura, sakura!?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay, you kinda spaced out on me?"

Sakura gave Kurenai a convincing smile,  
"Of course!"

Kurenai didn't look like she was convinced but, the situation was forgotten and they went back to eating their food.

After their meal, Kurenai had to leave early due to having to meet her new genin team. Sakura with multiple plastic bags on each arms trudged home.

A loud bang could be heard throughout the lonely apartment.

Shuffling his feet on the wooden floor, he went straight to the bathroom, leaving a trail of baggy clothes behind.

In a blurry glass door, a man with white, gravity defying hair sighed loudly. Letting the hot water cascade down his joints.

Kakashi hated his team.

That's all there was to it, he hated them.

Kakashi finally got to meet his genin team like all his other fellow jounin. He was about to open the door to where they waited, but a cloud of white powder blinded his vision, thankfully it was only a board eraser, followed by laughing, Kakashi said it once and he'll say it again, he didn't like his team, granted he got lucky that he only was assigned two kids so that's one student less to take care of, but those two boys fought like no tomorrow. And the worst part was that Kakashi was distracted all day, by pink hair and one beautiful green eye.  
He hoped he would maybe catch her along the way to the acdamy, since Sakura and Kurnai were supposed to go shopping. He didn't get to see her at all today, and that put an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he didn't like that one bit.

Suddenly the white haired man felt cold, really cold. With a grunt he quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Kakashi looked in his fridge and saw nothing,

He sighed.

Kakashi luckily found an instant pack of ramen laying in one of his drawers. He thanked Kami above for whoever invented ramen, mostly because it's always good for a mission when your running down on food supplys, but for Kakashi he just didn't want to go shopping right now. With a towel still around his waist he started to boil some water.

Walking into his room he dug around in his drawers and picked out some pants and a baggy sweatshirt along with his traditional mask. The water was ready for the ramen, and in no time he had a bowl of ramen sitting on his counter waiting to cool. While waiting for his ramen, he whipped out Icha Icha and got comfortable on his couch.

Without Kakashi's consent he started to doze off, apparently those rotten kids tired him out more than he liked.

In the quiet apartment, a bowl of forgotten ramen sat on a cold counter.

* * *

 ** _Yeah Yeah I know it's short but, this felt like the perfect place to leave so I did._**

 ** _WHOVIANS UNITE._**


	5. Chapter 5

A month has passed and Sakura got used to living in Konoha, she knew where to go and what kind of groceries to buy, as well as moving around she loved the hospital.

She got respected there, not because she was Tsunade's apprentice, but because she had a lot of knowledge and skill in the with medical feild, she got along alot of nurses and doctors, so that was a plus, considering when she helped out Tsunde-sensei when she was young almost all of the doctors and nurses despised her.

Not that she cared, but over time it got a little annoying after a patient almost died due to their stubborness.

That was a long year.

Sakura stayed up most of the night, but still got good hour naps in between, she still had paper work to do. The one-eyed woman was settled very comfortably on her couch, in front of her a small coffee table with document and reports from the hospital, and a lonely cup of  
tea sitting on a coaster.

Sakura lifted her cup to take a sip when a sound of gentle tapping and scratching interuppted her. Looking out her small window balcony, now used for herbs and plants, she saw a small black crow perched on one of her plants looking a little too cozy for her liking.

Setting down her cup, Sakura approached the bird and lightly clipped off the message. Before she continued she got out a small peice of bread from her pantry, it was a little reward for the black bird. While the crow munched Sakura looked at the rolled up note.

 _Dear Haruno Sakura,_  
 _The hokage has summoned you for urgent business to attend to. He expects you there in exactly five min._

With that the bird finished his snack and flew back to where it came from. Sakura quickly pulled on her boots, her headband bearing the Konoha symbol, made sure her eyepatch was in place, and finally slipped out her door heading to the hokage tower.

"Someday I'm going to be hokage! And you'll have to listen to me!"

"Hn, in your dreams dope"

"What did you say?!"

Kakashi sighed, and turned his head, "That's enough you two" he used his stern voice.

It became quiet, that shut'em up.

"So, what's gonna happen next?"

Spoke to soon, shit.

They were returning from a simple mission. Well it was supposed to be a simple mission, just escorting a old man completely registers for a D-rank mission, but it all changed when he was actually a bridge builder planning to build a very important bridge changing everything from trade routes to possible treatys. So instead of a D-ranked mission it was now a C-ranked mission. It took a lot of hard work, defeating Zabuza and Haku was defiantly a challenge, but it was over. During the mission Kakashi got injured and had to rest for awhile, he was still sore, thankfully he was strong enough to journey back home. The Copy Nin hoped he could slip out of not going to the hospital, well he's done so many times this time it won't be any different.

"Well Naruto, we completed the mission, a very...unexpected mission, so I'll let you guys have a week before we go back to training "

"All right! Instead of ramen once a day now I'll have it twice a day!" the enthusiastic blonde shouted.

Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdroped,  
 _What is it with this kid and ramen? Kakashi thought._

Before the trio knew it, the green Konoha gates appeard in their view.

"Home sweet home!"

Naruto was about to take off when Kakashi said,  
"Now hold on there Naruto, let's just report to the hokage tower and you'll get to go have your ramen in no time."

"Ah man!" Naruto sighed"fine".

"Hn, dope."

"What did you say, Sasuke?!"

Kakashi sighed.

Sakura found herself starring at the wooden door, she gently knocked, feeling the cool sit face on her knuckles. Sakura then noticed she forgot to put on her fingerless gloves.

 _Dammit._ She thought.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me hokage-sama," she said while closing the door.

"Yes, I have called you here to check on Team 7, they have just returned from a very...unexpected mission."

Sakura didn't exactly understand the old man.  
"Team 7?"

"Kakashi Hatake's team of genin, they have returned, what was supposed a D-rank mission now turned C-rank, and they have been beat up pretty badly, especially Kakashi. I trust you to heal them properly. They should be arriving any minute now"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, she wouldn't peg the copy nin to be a sensei. But a ninja's life is unpredictable, particuly like missions, hell she was on a mission that was assigned as a C-rank but completely changed to a A-rank. That's ninja life for you, always unpredictable.

But Sakura knew the Hokage didn't call her just so she heal Team 7, he called her to talk about the one reason she came to Konoha.

"You wanna talk about Toshi."

It wasn't a question, both of them knew that.

"Yes, I have ANBU undercover and keeping an eye on him and his gang, but nothing happened so far, and it's been 2 whole months, I need you opinion to try and predicts what he will do." The hokage asked.

Sakura scoffed,  
"Toshi Takeshi is never predictable, but he's planning something that's for damn sure"

The Hokage nodded,  
"Yes, but what?"

Sakura knew that everyone had a weakness, even the devil himself. That meant Toshi had to have a weakness as well, but she was with him for 3 years, maybe even more, and she couldn't figure out his breaking point.

 _ **Think Sakura, he's a man isn't he?**_

 _Where the fuck have you been?!_

 _ **What?**_

 _What do you mean what?! 2 whole freakin years and now you decide to show up?_

 _ **Do you need help or not?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **Good now, think he's a man right?**_

 _Yeah and I'm a woman, what's your point?_

 _ **No need for sarcasm, what's every man's weakness.**_

 _Sake?_

 _ **No!...well Yes, but what else?**_

It finally clicked inside the pink medics mind.  
"Women!"

The hokage looked up,  
"Pardon? "

"Women, the opposite gender, that's almost every man's weakness right?"

"Correct."

"So why not have any ANBU that's a women try to seduce him? Every woman that is a ninja had to have a seduction mission once in a while right?"

"Dont you think we already thought of that? We know nothing about him, our ninja haven't even seen him in person, not even his men"

"What do you mean? Toshi always has a right hand man, someone he trusts."

"Not that I know of, he only leaves it to some commander, apparently rumor has it that not even him has seen the big boss man."

Sakura furrowed her eybrows, that's not what she remebered, he has at least 3 men with him. Men he trusted, but he still wouldn't hesitate to kill them, or anyone for that matter. Nearly everyday he talked to his soldiers.

"Then this is bigger than we thought, this isnt like him at all. He had his men that he trusted, told him everything, but he doesn't even have a right hand man?"

"Only this big shot commander, but let me ask you a question Haruno."

"Yes sir?"

"Is this bigger than the big meeting that's coming up?"

Sakura gulped,  
"Yes Hokage."

"I see."

The meeting, she remembered it well, every year the biggest crime bosses, illegal trade, weapons, and money dealers join in one different spot every year, discussing business, or who they could make even more money. No one who wasn't a dealer, boss, or assassin knew what went on, even if anybody found out and jabbed it to the authorities, them and a village could get burned to the ground. Luckily Sakura escaped the hell she used to live in, and told Tsunade and she discussed it with the Hokage and the elders, they have been sending this secret info to a few other important leaders in the 5 nations. It was getting very serious, who knew what they were planning, but Sakura didn't want to find out. Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and her chest tightened.

But what they didn't know was that a certain white haired man, with very good hearing, caught every word.

A knock made her and the Hokage jump.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hokage quickly recomposed himself, a little surprised. He cleared his throat,

"Enter."

The door opened, emerging was a little blonde boy with bright blue eyes, followed by another boy with dark blue, almost black, hair, finally came in Kakashi, preoccupied with his Icha Icha in one hand with his other hand in his pocket. Sakura felt a weird rapid thudding in her chest, _Is that my heart?_ She confirmed it was, _weird, I'll have to check my blood sugar. Maybe I'm not eating right. That has to be it._ Sakura pushed that thought aside and focused on what Hokage-sama called them Team 7.

"Hatake-san, I suppose everything went smooth?" The old man asked.

Kakashi put away his book, and dug out his mission report he wrote when he was injured, and had to rest during the mission.

"I'm afraid not hokage-sama, we ran into some rogue must ninjas that were assigned to stop the bridge to be built. Luckily my team did very well in assisting me to take them down" Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, but we did it! Believe it!"the blonde shouted.

"Hn, I did it dobe, you just shouted all the time" the ebony haired boy scoffed.

"What did you saw sasuke?! I'll have you know-"

"That is enough! Naruto, sasuke, if you two don't stop bickering I'll have Kakashi assign you double of what you normally do when you train! Got it?" The old man seemed to be a little on edge today.

"Hai, hokage-sama" the said simultaneously.

Sakura swore she saw both of the boys faces pale just a bit, the pinkette smirked just knowing that there teacher was probably a real hardass.

"Good, now, boys I would like you to meet Sakura Haruno. She is a very good medic nin and will heal your injuries I want you to listen to her and respect her got it? That goes for you too Hatake." the hokage's voice was stern.

Both blue and grey eyes looked at Sakura, the blonde instantly smiled, liking the beautiful woman.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki!  
And over there is emo Sasuke and our old sensei over there is Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighe _d I'm not even that old!_

Sakura smiled, instantly liking the boy, then remebered that this was the very same boy who held the nine tails, she then observed the ebony haired boy, who had his back turned staring at books on a bookshelf, with his back turned, giving her a good look of his clan symbol. A _boy who holds the nine tail fox, one of the last Uchihas, and the great copy nin. Interesting._ She thought.

"Its very nice to meet you two, now we better get going and heal those wounds. Hokage-sama, if I may we better get going to the hospital."

The old man nodded,  
"Yes, your right. I will talk to you about this mission later Kakashi. For now I want you at least one week off, maybe longer depending how bad those wounds are. Got it?"

Kakashi slightly bowed,  
"Yes sir."

"Right, now dismissed."

The two jounin walked side by side in silence, while the two genin...not so much.

"You take that back sasuke!"

"Hn, make me dope"

"Fine after we're healed I challenge you to a spar!"

"No."

"Why not!"

Sakura sighed, _what is it with those two boys?_

"I see you noticed their quarrels."  
Replied the older jounin

She giggled, ""Well, they are kids and it will probably take awhile for them to get along, they are on the same team after all."

Kakashi snorted "Yeah well, after a month I stopped hoping. Those two will forever fight. I'm guessing they will till they grow old and die."

Sakura had to smirk at Kakashi's situation, knowing it will be long years to come. She was glad that she didn't have to train a team either, knowing she would probably grow grey hairs in a matter of weeks.

Kakashi snuck a glance over at the pink haired woman, curious at to what she was thinking, but then his mind wandered to the conversation he heard between the medic and the hokage. To be honest he had heard of Toshi Takeshi, or in other words the TT clan. There were many rumors some real and of course some fake as far as rumors go. But there was one people fought over, it was said that him and around 100 men burned 100 villages in one day. Of course people thought that it was ridiculous, but others claimed that it was true. No one had any proof due to the fact that he burned the whole village and he killed and slaughtered every survivor. Kakashi didn't know what to think, but he knew that Takeshi was very bad news. _So what does Sakura have to do with the TT clan? Well, I think it's time for some interrogation._ Kakashi thought.

"Well, we're here." Sakura announced.

"Alright! After this I'm gettin ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn, lets just get this over with." sasuke mumbled.

"Follow me" sakura said.

And they did.

The room was like any other hospital room, white walls, a white bed with white sheets, next to the bed were 3 chairs, and on the other side of the room were cabinets, surely for utensils doctors or nurses need, and a sink, of coarse the employees need to have their hands clean constantly.

"Now Sasuke, I'll check you first, please sit on the bed over there." she pointed to the white bed.

Sakura found only a few scrapes and bruises, as she did on Naruto. She quickly healed both of them with a green palm.

"Now Kakashi, since your condition is more worse, it will take a little longer, boys if you want you can leave, just tell the receptionist that I sent you, kay?" sakura explained.

"Yes, Haruno-san" Naruto happily replied. Sasuke just nodded.

And with that said Sakura and Kakashi were alone. Wanting to get this over with the medic got right to work,

"Okay, first I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." she instructed.

Kakashi's raised an eyebrow,  
"Already trying to get my clothes off?" He teased.

She scowled, "Just do it".

He raised his hands up in defense, not wanting to get tripped. After he took off his vest and shirt he was left with a tight undershirt giving Sakura a good look at his toned abs and pecks. It was connected to his mask. Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to see his face. But she wouldn't want anyone to see under her eye patch, so she just lifted up his shirt and got to work.

Kakashi felt a sensational bliss spread through his abdomen, since when did feel so _good_? Its been a long while since he got healed by a medic, just patching his wounds up himself with gauze and a little medical justu he picked up. But Kakashi wondered if it always felt this good, or if it was the person that made it feel this good.

Kakashi gazed down at the medic and found her eyes scrunched up in concentration, he took the time to observe her a little better. She had natural hair, from what he could tell, and he could see a faint spread of freckles across the bride of her nose, she high cheekbones, making her even younger up close, her lips were pink and glossy, they had the right amount of muscle to make then look very kissable. And he could smell a faint whiff of...vanilla? It smelt really good.

Kakashi scolded himself,  
 _you really_ _are a dirty old man, snap out of it Hatake!_  
His scolding was interrupted by Sakura's voice.

"Well, 1 bruised rib and a fractured one too, a muscle strain in your arm, and finally a fractured wrist too, not too bad,"

Kakashi was impressed to say the least, he couldn't help but ask.  
"How old are you? "

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, "It's not very polite to ask a woman's age, Kakashi."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth,  
"Well, then you should know that I'm never polite."

"So I've heard." Sakura said, thinking about his action where he always left people with the check, how he was always late, and pulled out a certain novel just to piss people off, yes Sakura has heard a lot about the mysterious copy nin.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?"

"How old are you?"

Sakura turned to the cabinets and pulled put medical gauze and some ointment,  
"18, I'm turning 19 pretty soon".

Kakashi felt a weight lefted off his chest, why was he so relieved about that? He just shook it off as nothing.

"So, doc? What is your prescription?" He tried to lighten up the mood.

Sakura sighed,  
"Well first I'm going to heal you a little more and fix you up with some ointment and see what happens"

Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to need you to keep your shirt up" she requested.

In a few short minutes Sakura was done healing his ribs and his wrist, when she was done Kakashi found himself missing her chakra. Again.

"Alright, I'll just patch you up here" as she said that she put some ointment on his unclosed wounds and gently wrapped the gauze around them.

"There", she finished tying the gauze in a little neat bow" all done,"

She went to the cabinets again, but only to wash her hands,  
"Now, I want you to take at least a weak and a half off, but that still doesn't mean you don't get to do anything, I want you to do some stretches in the morning, and _**not**_ pushups or situps or any justus with that eye, that needs to rest as well. Just some stretches in you legs, hamstrings, arms, etc."

"Very specific." Kakashi noted.

Sakura chuckled,  
"This ain't my first time Hatake, I know how men like you think and try to find a loophole, don't underestimate me."

Kakashi felt a smirk appear under his mask, _this woman really is something._

The copy nin then realized they were now alone, and the door was closed. It was a perfect oppertunity.

"I heard you and Sarutobi-sama talking." he got straight to the point.

Sakura paused, and turned off the water. Acting natural she then proceeded to dry her hands,  
"Yes, and? What's your point?"

Suddenly Sakura felt something hard put pressure agaisnt her back, trapping her agaisnt the counter. She felt his breath brush along her exposed neck, she could feel that he still had his tight undershirt on, feeling his hard toned stomach and pecks.  
Sakura would be lying if she didn't feel a little aroused.

"How are you connected with the most feared gang leader?" His voice was a whisper, making her feel him say the words on her skin.

"Kakashi I seriously don't know what you talking about."

She felt his big strong hands take hold of her hips, he squeezed them. Hard. Sakura winced at the stinging pain, but it was nothing that she couldn't take.

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura, you know something, and I want to find out. So I'll ask you again, what ties do you have with Toshi Takeshi?" He said in a low, almost...seductive voice.

"If your implying I'm some kind of spy or traitor, then you need a good punch to set you straight." Sakura gritted through her teeth, it really pissed her off when someone made random assumptions about her that aren't even true.

"I never said that, what I'm saying is what ties you have with the most rumored and fears gang leader in all the fire nation." Kakashi knew Sarutobi wouldn't tell him shit if it was so private.

"Why don't you ask hokage-sama?" She said in a snippy tone.

He pressed her harder agaisnt the surface, and squeezed a little harder. He would be downright lying if he didn't enjoy this. The vinalla smell was stronger now, her hair smelt faintly of coconut. Kakashi tried very hard not to get a certain part of him excited.

Sakura felt a spark of pleasure in her hips and it went straight to her core. Sakura wasn't a virgin, and she knew what arousal felt like, but her first time wasn't exactly...pleasurable. She didn't know why that the pain she was feeling was getting her a little...turned on.

"He wouldn't tell me a thing and you know it." he growled.

Kakashi was getting more and more excited by the minute, he needed to end this soon.

A knock echoed in the room.

Kakashi used his reflexes to stride to the bed, and acted like nothing happened.

Sakura didn't get enough time to recompose herself due to her mind that was foggy with arousal.

"Haruno-san, we need you in the ER." a nurse said, not even bother to wait for a reply.

Sakura shook her head and answered with a calm voice,  
"Right, prepare the utensils I will need. I will be there shortly."

"Yes of course." the nurse left.

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, he already dressed himself and looked like he was about to leave.

"Right, just change your bandages twice a day __and you will be just fine, but your Sharingan will take a little longer to heal, don't use it unless you absolutely have to, got it?" Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and left without saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, we already have our men on his tail."

"Right, anything else?"

"Well, we, um, kinda got one of his men hostage."

"And how long ago was this?"

"About a week and a half ago"

"And you didn't think to notify me sooner?!"

"W-well with all do respect hokage-sama we needed to see if he really was one of Takeshi's soldiers."

The old man sighed and rubbed his temples,  
"All right, have Ibiki on the job of interrogating him."

"Already on it sir."

"Good, now get out of here."

The smell of ramen filled Kakashi's apartment, he was too lazy to go to the store to buy something to eat, again he found a lonely pack of the noodles in the back of his cupboard.

While he waited for his ramen, his mind wandered off to yesterday, he couldn't get Sakura's scent out of mind, and god that fire he felt, and she was so warm, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to let go of her luscious hips. He didn't retain any information either, maybe she is innocent. Kakashi shook his head to shake his thoughts, he was going too soft. Maybe he was just sexually attracted to her...yeah that was it. This would usually happen, once in a while he would have satisfy his needs, he was male after all. Maybe later he and Genma could stop at the bar. There are plenty of females in the village that are willing to help him scratch this itch.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

His smoke detector went crazy, and he looked and found his ramen was boiled for so long that there was nothing left, but a glob of black and the water completely burned and ruined his pot, he flayed his arms while he turned off the oven and put the pot in the sink and turned on the cold water, soaked the black mess in water, making him almost lose his appetite. The annoying beeping sound still echoed through his place, he really didn't want to disarm it properly, so sadly in a second the alarm was destroyed with a kunai. Poor thing, it was just doing its job, annoying the shit out of him.

Looks he was going have to go out for food. Now that he thought about it, the nearby bar did have some decent food.

The streets were filled with villagers, little kids running and playing, his masked nose could smell the flowers coming from the Yamanaka shop.

"GENMA YOU BASTARD!"

 _There he is_ , Kakashi thought.

The brown haired man could be seen running down the dirt street with a very angry man, holding a broom, he looked fairly old.

"Kakashi! You have to help me! I screwed up bad!"

"Wouldn't be the first time" he drawled.

"Yeah whatever, just-"

"GENMA!"

"Shit, see ya Kakashi!"

Genma took off, the broom holding old man chasing after him right on his heels.

 _Well, looks like Genma is a no show_ , the white haired man thought.

Kakashi decided just to go without him, so he started on his way to the bar. Kakashi knew there would be a good amount of people there, it didn't matter what time it was, the bar will always be packed.

"Hey Hatake!"

Kakashi nodded and went to the table with the people that could kill you in a blink of an eye.

Kotetsu, Ibiki, Izumo, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Yamato, were crammed around a table in the back of the bar. This wasn't their usually table, but then again there are a lot of people than Kakashi expected.

"Yo", he did his signature peace sign.

"Hey, what's up Kakashi?" Kotetsu said.

Kakashi shrugged, "Nothing just coming here for a quick bite to eat".

"Well sit down! Join us! Yamato was just telling us about his latest mission." Izumo gestured to the empty seat next to him, which the Copy Nin gladly took.

"Its good to see you Yamato, did you just come back from your mission?" Kakashi asked.

Yamato took a swig of some sake that was in front of him,

"Yeah, it was interesting so to say."

"Yeah you were just about to tell us what was so interesting, so? Are you going to tell us or what?" Anko demanded, with quite a slur in her words.

"Right, well we were investigating a rumor, basically." Yamato shrugged.

"That's not unusual, 95% of the time shinobi chase rumors, what makes your situation so different?" Izumo frowned.

"Well, have you ever heard of the TT clan?" Tenzo's face got a dark serious look on it.

Everyone went silent, they knew it wasn't a question. A dark aura filled the bar, the TT clan was very known, almost every ninja in Konoha has been assigned to go undercover and monitor the said, Toshi Takeshi. Kakashi wished the one-eyed woman was here, wanting to see her reaction and what she would do in this kind of situation. The heated moment they shared seem to never leave his mind.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Asuma said, with a puff from his cigarette.

"Well, the old man was very anxious for us to find something, I have a feeling something is going to happen soon. And, apparently, our new recruit has a connection to this infamous mob boss." Yamato said.

Kakashi's one eye gazed up and saw Yamatos face, he could see the gears turning, knowing the wood style user was thinking more on the situation,

"What do you think Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you walked her home that one night after the bar, so we thought you kinda befriended her," Anko just shrugged and took a sip out of her glass.

"I'm not making friends with anyone." Kakashi, did want to get to the bottom of that Sakura Haruno, she has to be some spy for them, he didn't know why the Hokage would let her in the village, but she could be telling the truth and was an ally.

"Did you find anything on this Sakura?" Kotestu leaned in, clearly really interested what Yamato had to say.

"A little, apparently her parents died in a massacre at a young age, she was forced in to working in some kind of brothel, when she was ten, she disappeared. Out of no where till she was twelve, when Tsunade took her under her wing. Became a highly skilled medic nin till she was eighteen, and here she is."

"There are rumors going around that she has connections with Takeshi, and many of us think that the old man is trying to hide her background. Which is very possible, we cant find any hardcore evidence she was part of the TT clan, and the Hokage will have our asses if we try to interrogate her. If she can help us with taking the TT clan down and a way to ambush the crime bosses and assassins on June fifteenth, why is Sarutobi-sama hiding her? That's what I'm more focused on right now." Yamato's face changed again, but relaxed when he took a swig of his sake. That's the beauty of alcohol, it can melt everything away, that burning sensation down your throat feels good after a hard mission.

Kakashi thought back to when he tried to interrogate her, yes, he got a little...preoccupied, but he was starting to have a fascination with the one-eyed girl, and he sure hope it wasn't...

"Speaking of Haruno, where is she?" Kurenai asked.

"She's working at the hospital, doing extra hours." Anko answered.

"I have to say that girl is a very skilled doctor, I've the after result when a ninja got his face blown to bits after a explosion tag got snuck in his tent, and I'll tell ya he looked good as new, like the explosion tag never got him. She's a miracle worker." Izumo said.

"We should go and ask her to join us, you know make her feel welcome. Ever since we invited her to the bar she has still been a little standoffish." Kurenai said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea! Kakashi why don't you go get Sakura and we can all have a drinking contest!" Anko raised her glass and smirked, acting like she was going to win.

"I'll go."Kakashi said.

"Okay then!" Anko only focused on the idea of beating Sakura at a drinking contest but, the rest of the Jounin at the table thought it was out of character for Kakashi to volunteer so quickly. They just let it go but, that still doesn't mean they weren't wary of the mysterious kunoichi.

Sakura snapped off her gloves and looked at the little kid in front of her,

"Okay looks like your all done, Hachiro." She gently patted the little boys head as he sniffed from his getting his flu shot,

"You were very brave, you barely even cried at all." Sakura bent down to his height and gave him a big smile to help him feel at ease. The Hachiro's face turned into a happy one at his praise,

"Really?"

"Really" Sakura assured, "So for your bravery you get this," She walked over to a big glass jar and grabbed a sucker all the little kids got after their check ups, she looked and saw Hachrio's face had a big huge smile, happy that he got a treat, "Here you go, now don't tell your mom. okay?"

"Yes, mam!" He jumped off the table and put the sucker in his pocket and walked out the door, as the door opened she could see his mom sitting in the cushioned seat in the hallway, she grabbed hold of Hachiro's hand and gave Sakura a smile,

"Thank you." she bowed in gratitude.

"No problem."

Sakura turned around and threw the rubber gloves away,

"That was nice of you."

Sakura just smirked knowing he was there watching outside the window all along, she sensed him a long time ago,

"Your not very good at masking your chakra, is old age getting to you?"

"I'm hurt Sakura." She could sense mock in his voice.

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi sitting where Hachiro sat not long ago, with his Icha Icha in one hand, and his gloved one in his pocket. She put her hands on her hips and smirked, a habit she picked up from her sensei,

"Can I help you Hatake-san?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

"What's with the formalities Sakura? I thought we were friends" He tried to play it off in his voice but deep down Kakashi knew that kind of hit him in the gut just a little. "Really? I don't recall you ever giving me a friendship bracelet of any kind." Sakura loved a little playful banter now and then and Kakashi was just the perfect person to do it with.

The man chuckled and stuffed his book in his pocket, and walked over her, Sakura had no where to go and with every step he took foreword, she took one step back. And it went on till the counter dug into her hips, Kakashi smirked under his mask, knowing she had no where to go, he bent down to her height and placed his gloved hands down on her hips. Which he might add, she had some very nice curves. Sakura was trapped, his body was like a hot wall, and his Jounin outfit did nothing to hide his washboard abs. They were in the same position like they were yesterday, and Sakura was mad at herself for letting it happen a second time.

Sakura felt a breath of wind against her neck, and bare lips followed soon after. He had taken his mask off, and she couldn't see what he looked like,

 _Bastard_ , she thought.

Having enough of this she used her whole body weight to push Kakashi off balance, she then proceeded to switch their positions with him in front of the counter and her hands locked on both his wrists.

Kakashi winced at the pain she was pressuring into his wrists, _damn she's strong._ Kakashi had little space to move and try and overpower her, now he could see what she could do, and to say the least he was impressed.

"Well aren't we the strong one." Kakashi gave out a raspy chuckle that didn't sound very intimidating to his own ears.

"Don't underestimate me Hatake, just a little more pressure and I can make both of your wrists snap in half." Sakura was getting sick and tired of his antics, and if she could she would break his ulna but, if she did Sarutobi-Sama wouldn't be very pleased with her actions.

Did Kakashi mention that he was a masochist?

"Look I don't know what your problem is but, I'm getting real tired of being accused of something that I _didn't_ do."

"I was going to come and apologize for my actions"

"Bullshit."

Well it was worth a shot.

"Well how do I know I can trust you? Out of know where a new recruit comes along, supposedly under the tutelage of Sanin. You have a...interesting background. One that I do not trust." Kakashi said.

"Don't we all have bad backgrounds?" Sakura pushed more of her body weight on him and he winced as the counter dug into his stomach, that's going to leave a mark.

"Well yes but most peoples backgrounds don't have to do with a dangerous clan." Kakashi bit back.

"You don't know anything about my connections with the TT clan!" Memories came flooding back but, she forced them back and kept on.

"So you do admit it? You were working under Takeshi."

"I'm trying to help your village. Something is going to happen that you will not be ready for."

Kakashi thought he heard fear in her voice. For a second he felt sympathetic for the woman, Kakashi pushed those thoughts away and was about to ask her what she meant when a knock echoed in the room.

"Sakura-san I just came to ask you about this patient's condition-".

"Fuck."


End file.
